


Pokemon Minra

by Pitidi



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Desert, Multi, fangame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitidi/pseuds/Pitidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first Pokemon game-like series I created. It's more similar to a Pokemon Adventures Manga Chapter, and I plan to add in some kind of relationships. There are some Pokemon I created, but not too many. There is also the mystery of the background of the main character, and his Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Minra

Pokemon Minra

"Welcome!"

On my phone screen, I saw a circle, the top half red, the bottom white, and a button in the center. I touched the button, and saw a room on the screen. A man entered. He looked like an archaologist, putting it kindly. He wore an adventurers uniform, bright brown, and he had a flashlight with a pokeball attached. He really looked like he needed to shave. His hair was black and spiky.

"This is a world filled with infinite potential. Creatures with power unbelievable, abilities that help people, or each other. These limitless creatures, are known as..."

He threw his Poke Ball, and small yellow Pokemon came out. It looked like an Armadillo, or a shrew.

Cedar: "Pokemon. Some people keep Pokemon as pets, others use them for battling, while some simply work together. Oh yeah, I never introduced myself. My name is Professor Cedar. I study Pokemon as a profession. Specifically, I study the limit to a Pokemon's power. I get into technical things such as IVs, EVs, and Natures. I invented the famous items called Macho Brace and the Power items. But enough about me, what about you?"

Two options appeared on my screen. One was blue, and had the symbol for a male on it. The other was pink, and had the symbol for female on it. Huh, no option for those who don't identify? I tapped male. Then, it asked me to type in my name. S-u-p-a-k-u. Pronounciation was the next step, which was pretty cool I guess. Soo-pah-koo. Oh, the bus stopped.

Bus Driver: "Next stop, Spinel Town."

When I got off, the first thing I noticed was the grass, everywhere. The town was more like an open plane with houses every so often down the road. To the left, it lead to Route 1. To the right, there was a cave. Up was the Residential Area, and down was Cedar's Laboratory, where I've been assigned to go. I walked down to the lab, and noticed that the lights were off, and the door was locked. There was a sign on the door that said,   
"Currently testing powerful Pokemon, please wait a second. If any Pokemon escape, please do not engage, as they are very dangerous."

Well, I guess I just have to wait until they finish their tests. May as well explore the town. There are four houses. I went to the top left, and saw a "For Sale" sign. The top right also had a "For Sale" sign. Bottom left, blank sign, but the door was locked. Bottom right, "Supaku's House." The fact that they got that sign up so fast after the message is pretty cool. I went inside, and saw a teen about my age waiting for me. He looked about 5"9, with dark blue hair like mine, and wearing a T-Shirt and Shorts.

???: "Hey man, how's it going? I'm Yuki, the Professor's nephew. I heard about your move, and thought, hey, this is the perfect time to meet a new person, since this town, as you might be able to tell, is pretty much desolate."  
Supaku: "Slow down. I'm just here to help the Professor's research. I don't think I'm staying for long."  
Yuki: "Oh cool, I'm helping too. I don't know how much you know though, so we should get to know each other. My uncle should we wrapping up his experiments soon so let's-"

KADOOOM!!

Yuki: "What was that?"  
Supaku: "It sounds like it came from the south."  
Yuki: "That's the lab! Let's hurry!"  
Supaku: "Isn't that dangerous?"  
Yuki: "My uncle might be in danger! I'm going, with or without you!"

We hurried to the south of the town, and saw that the lab was on fire. Professor Cedar was outside, coughing, and there were two pokemon that looked like they were fighting. Another pokemon was firing water at the building, trying to put it out. 

Cedar: "Sandshrew, break them up!"

He threw a Poke Ball in a very familiar fashion, and out came the Yellow shrew.

Cedar: "Sandshrew, use Earthquake!"  
Yuki: "Supaku, take cover!"

The ground shook very powerfully! I crouched down and tried not to fall over. The building fell apart, and a piece of metal fell towards the red and green pokemon that were fighting, but Sandshrew cut it in half, and it missed them both.

Cedar: "Are you okay?"  
Supaku: "Yeah I'm fine. How about the Pokemon?"  
Cedar: "I'll return them to their balls. They will be fine soon. I would ask you to come inside my lab, but it seems to have crumbled. Sandshrew is too strong..."  
Supaku: "I'd say."  
Cedar: "Well, you two go home tonight. When you wake up, my lab should be back to normal, so don't worry about that. When it's back, you can keep one of these Pokemon you saw fighting, and help me with something in return."  
Yuki: "Seriously? Okay then, see you tomorrow."

Yuki and I walked back to my house, but first, we looked back and saw a blue bunny-like Pokemon putting out the remaining fire, and a tall green bird was lifting the pieces back into place with telekinesis.

Yuki: "Can I ask you something real quick?"  
Supaku: "Sure, what's up?"  
Yuki: "Do you take me for a fool?"  
Supaku: "What do you mean?"  
Yuki: "I saw something during the Earthquake when you hit the ground. Right by your ankles."  
Supaku: "Why were you staring at my ankles?"  
Yuki: "Gible, use Dragonbreath!"

Yuki threw a Great Ball into the air, and a blue land shark Pokemon came out. It opened it's mouth and a beam of blue plasma with red electricity was sent flying at me. I dodged to the left, but the Pokemon rushed toward me incredibly fast. Upon further investigation, it had a blue scarf, most likely a Choice Scarf to boost it's speed. I had no choice. I grabbed the Ultra Ball on my ankle, and threw it. The battle was over in a flash.

Yuki: "Dude, I had no idea you were so strong. Sorry about that, but I didn't think you would keep that kind of secret from me."  
Supaku: "Sorry, but I never really had the chance to show off. Besides, I can't control this Pokemon that easily, they just won't understand me.  
Yuki: "It's okay. Sorry about that man, but they say all good friendships start with a fight."

We both went to our homes, and went to sleep. In the morning, I heard a lot of consecutive knocks on my door.

Supaku: "I'm coming, I'm coming."

I opened the door, and big shocker, it was Yuki. 

Yuki: "Dude, we have to get to the lab, it's like 10:00 already!"  
Supaku: "Fine, but if I beat you there I get dibs."  
Yuki: "Like hell you will!"

We raced to the lab, and Yuki barely managed to beat me.

Yuki: "Uncllllllle! We're here for our Pokemon!"  
Cedar: "I'm on my way down Yuki, hold on."

Cedar came down with the three Pokemon from yesterday. They looked calmed down. He placed them on a table.

Cedar: "This region doesn't have too many Pokemon exclusive to itself, but it makes up for it with it's wide variety in other Pokemon. These three are some of the exclusive ones. The red one is a Fire/Electric type. Their name is Plasote. As you can see, they resemble a Coyote with very spiky fur, and if you pet it, you can feel the jolts going through you."  
Cedar: "Next up, we have the Water/Ice type, Slushun. It seems to be a relative of the Grimer line, as it is a semi-solid amorphous specimen. When it attacks from a distance, it fires part of it's own body, but can regenerate. It can also condense itself or thin itself out."  
Cedar: "Last, but definitely not least, is a Grass/Psychic type. It is called Psykin. It is a relative of the Pumpkaboo line, or maybe vice versa? As you can see, it looks like a green jack-o-lanturn, but it's true head lies on the gourd on the top. If it's bothered by something, it can't use it's psychic powers, so it uses the vines to walk.  
Cedar: "Now, who will pick first?"  
Yuki: "Well, we said the first to the lab would pick, but he did win our battle from yesterday, so I'll let him pick first."  
Supaku: "Even if you pick the Pokemon that triumphs over mine, I can catch another one to fight it. I'll take you up on it, thanks. Plasote looks fast, and like a mixed attacker, so similar to a Chimchar I assume. Slushun would be really convenient for the field, but I think it's more suited for protecting myself, which I'm fine with already. Pumpkaboo looks pretty slow and frail, but powerful, so I say no to that. I'm a sucker for animals, so I'll definitely pick Plasote. I can give him a nickname right? I'll call them Phos.  
Yuki: "I never thought of nicknames. I think I'll get Slushun, and I'll just call them Slush."  
Cedar: "Alright then, the Pokemon you have are to be treasured partners throughout your journey. What journey you may ask? On the outside, a red digital device. On the inside, the missing data for the Pokemon in this region. If you scan them in the wild, you get their name and location. If you catch them, you get the full data. Now, a new feature exists where you can get EVs and IVs checked. Now, just so you can get familiar with your Pokemon, you should have a battle."  
Yuki: "Wouldn't be the first, time to get revenge."  
Supaku: "The outcome will be the same.  
Yuki: "Slush, use Water Gun!"  
Supaku: "Jump above it and use Thundershock!"

The Water Gun never fired. It would appear Slush never learned it, which is good news for me, because I can land my- it never fired.

Cedar: "Guys, use your Pokedexs to find out what moves they know."  
Supaku: "Ugh what? All Phos knows is Scratch and Leer?"  
Yuki: "Pound and Harden? Seriously?"  
Supaku: "Alright, Phos, use Leer!"  
Yuki: "Use Harden to cancel it out!"  
Supaku: "Keep using Leer!"  
Yuki: "Get as hard as possible!"  
Supaku: "Want to use any other phrasing?"  
Yuki: "Keep using Harden?"

It kept alternating between Harden and Leer. What Yuki didn't know, was that Phos gradually inched toward Slush.

Supaku: "Now use Scratch!"

Phos leapt forward, leaving afterimages, and got a critical hit on Slush. 

Yuki: "Oh no! How did I not notice them getting that close?! Slush, use Pound!"  
Supaku: "Phos, jump and use Scratch!"

Slush went down to the Scratch. The winner is Supaku!

Cedar: "Congrats Supaku, you won again! Don't think I didn't see that fight yesterday, I know you have experience battling, and you have a rare Pokemon, so treasure him."  
Supaku: "Thanks Professor. I will. And this Pokedex will be getting done, but after I beat the Pokemon League."  
Yuki: "Wow, the protagonist is challenging the Pokemon League. That's original."  
Supaku: "Well if I can beat such a pro like you, how bad can it be?"  
Yuki: "Just for that, we aren't traveling together."  
Supaku: "You mean we were?"  
Cedar: "The Pokedexs have an exchange function where you can share data with each other. It would probably be smart."  
Supaku: "Maybe. Well, I'm going to the next town. Seeya guys."  
Yuki: "Well that was fast. I think I'll do some training in the cave."  
Cedar: "Be careful. That cave is an evolution spot."  
Yuki: "It's fine... Now I have two Pokemon. But I will be careful."


End file.
